


The best don't always win

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anyway mexico deserved to win today, Its so odd seeing ppl call chicha javier like bitch no thats chicha, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Layun makes it all better





	The best don't always win

**Author's Note:**

> I love chicha so much omg

Don't worry mi amor we will get them next time"   
Layun muttered into Chicharito's ear as he empathized each word with a thrust making the other man shamelessly moan out of Layun. 

" You did so good, I'm so proud of you. You made me proud"   
Layun whispered breathlessly as he felt himself start to become closer and closer to cumming in the other man. Chicharito responded by letting out a low whine and nodding quickly. 

"Please Layun- I I need to now"   
Chicharito called out backing himself up against Layun's cock. He was pure beauty in Layun's eyes as he thrusted one last time in the other man making the other man cum quickly. 

Chicharito's eyes fell shut as he grasped the blanket and finally relaxed against Layun's dick. Chicharito looked so beautiful his bleached hair complimenting his golden brown skin perfectly. While his mouth was slightly open letting as he finally stopped biting his puffy pink lips. His neck and lower body was covered in love bites msde with affection from Layun. Now that the world cup was over for them they didn't have to worry about it. 

" So proud of you baby"   
Layun repeated over and over again as he then started up again thrusting into Chicharito's body. It felt even better then before as Chicharito was still clenching against his dick. He had no choice but moan out Javier and cum inside the other man. 

Layun quietly removed himself from Chicharito's calm body and laid down next to him in bed. He grabbed Chicharito's hand and just sighed as he heard the other man's pants come to a stop. 

He then felt the younger man curl up next to him hiding his face in Layun's chest. Layun softly played with Chicharito's hair it was matching his own. Since he couldn't officially make Chicharito his this was the closest he could get to it. Chicharito had reluctantly agreed to the deal and they had it done two days before the game.

" Chicha it want your fault"   
Layun finally says as he can feel Chicharito on the verge of tears and just like that Chicharito let's the tears go down. 

" Shhh its okay baby you can cry here. You're safe here just let it out"   
Layun muttered as he then started rubbing soothing circles into the other man's back. While the other man started to finally sob and let it out. 

" I'm sorry I'm sorry"   
Chicharito repeated after a good hour of crying and being comforted by the other man. 

" Shh its okay, Okay we will get through this together"   
Layun finally said as he pulled the man even closer to him. Chicharito had maanged to stop crying and just hiccup every few seconds. He removed his face from Layun's chest and looked up at the other man. 

" I love you, Layun even if we didn't win the world cup at least I have you"   
Layun felt his heart beat way faster at the last part as he slightly blushed at the younger man's words. Layun brought his hand to push Chicharito's head closer for him to kiss Chicharito's lips. 

" I love you so much Javier and one day I'll officially make you mine"   
Layun muttered against the kiss as Chicharito made his way on top of the other player. 

" I can't believe you stepped on his ankle" 

" He had it coming in my defense" 

" How?" 

" His team made you hurt your foot." 

" You're an idiot but you're my idiot and I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
